transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2035 Olympics - Light Gladiatorial - Torque vs Crusade
Coliseum(#9931Rnt) - The Swordfish This massive, circular room serves as the central arena for the Swordfish, allowing it to host numerous games and events. Like the rest of the ship, this area is made of a white substance that /looks/ more like stone than metal, although whatever it is, it seems to serve well enough to hold the ship together. The richly carved stadium is lined with row upon row of standard seating, with several more luxurious balconies for the wealthier passengers. The stadium floor is sunken, and can be flooded for naval battles, or re-arranged to serve other purposes. Frequently, pit traps, nets, trip-wires and lasers provide additional challenge to any warriors or racers in the competition area below. Players: Torque Obvious exits: North leads to Gallery. East leads to Casino. South leads to Control Room. West leads to Medical. Out This room is a shuttle room. You can type '+destinations' to take an auxillary shuttle from here. It's the big day and Torque is excited! The champion of last year's gladiatorial fights returns to try her hand at keeping it, but even if she can't she's still happy to participate. And so, with a grin the femme enters the arena and waves to all the cheering spectators, feeling pumped and ready to brawl. Stepping to the center, she greets her opponent warmly. Sure, she doesn't want to hurt him, but she's sure he can handle this little tussle. "Let's make this a good one, Crusade. I don't want you to hold back in the slightest, you got it? I can handle whatever you dish out." Torque grins and flexes an arm playfully. Crusade steps into the arena, tilting his head back to look up at the spectators in the stands. He raises a hand and waves hesitantly at them, offering a nervous, sheepish grin even though they probably won't be able to see it. The presence of a cheering crowd doesn't faze him. Or at least, he'd like to believe that. He regards Torque with a salute. "Noted, ma'am, if you're sure about that." "The only way this fight will be 'good' is if ONE OF YOU DIES." A grandiose, almost ethereal contraption of some sort descends from the cieling of the arena. Inside of it, the Emperor of the Decepticons regards each combatant with a disgusted stare. "Did I ever tell you how much I completely /loathe/ Autobots?!" Galvatron levels his arm at Torque and Cascade, passing the bore of that giant nightmare weapon from one to the other and back again as he glares daggers at each of them in turn. A wicked black-purple bolt gathers at the weapon's end, though before Galvatron can decimate both combatants, a dainty assistant-type in a Kremzeek costume wearing a Cyclonus cosplay on top of that bends over to whisper something in the Emperor's audial receptor, and the Dark Lord scoffs loudly in response. "I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH COMPENSATION I WILL RECEIVE FOR MY PARTICIPATION! I WILL TEAR THIS SHIP APART WITH MY BARE HANDS IF I CONTINUE TO BE RESTRICTE-" a camera drone drops to hover just in front of Galvatron's face, startling the Emperor. The live feed suddenly winks out as the floating orb-bot is crushed within Galvatron's clutches. The Emperor throws the remains of the thing at the Autobots below. "WELL WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! KILL EACH OTHER ALREADY!!!" Torque is a bit startled to see that Galvatron, of all mechs, will be judging their fight. "What the frag?" She perks, looking a bit leery, especially when he begins to charge his cannon. Luckily he's disuaded from killing them for the moment, allowing Torque to sigh with relief and turn back to Crusade once the coin toss lands in her favor. "You ready?" She smirks and settles into a brawler stance, fists raising to guard her face while slowly circling him to begin. But that smirk soon fades as she switches to fight mode, amber optics brightening and body tensing before she digs feet in and launches at him to swing a solid right hook to the face. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Torque misses Crusade with her Right Hook attack! -2 Combat: Torque (Torque) used "Powerfist": A Level 3 MELEE attack. Fighting before a crowd of spectators is one thing. Fighting before a crowd of spectators AND the Emperor of the Decepticons? That's something else entirely. Crusade flinches beneath Galvatron's stare, dropping his gaze to the floor instinctively as he prepares to be blasted for failing to show submission - The crushed orb-bot clatters to the ground in front of him, snapping him out of the past, and he suddenly remembers where he is. Old habits die hard, if they die at all. "Ready, ma'am," Crusade replies. His voice isn't shaking, but the rest of him is. He's tense, expecting an all-out battle, and the moment Torque moves towards him, he's already ducking low, armblades sliding from their compartments. Her fist whooshes over his head and he lunges, hurling a punch at her midriff, trying to pierce her armor with the armblade's point. Combat: Crusade sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Crusade strikes Torque with his Armblades attack! -2 Combat: Drained 8 energon. "Ngh!" Torque whiffs on the first punch, leaving her exposed long enough for Crusade to suddenly slip in and stab her in the gut. She likely would have retreated off the blade, but she actually ignores it and leaves it there, instead going right after the mech now that he's close. If he isn't careful Crusade will find those strong arms suddenly wrapping around him in a grapple, and if she's successful Torque will hoist him off the ground with that tow truck strength and fall backward to slam him hard into the arena floor. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Torque strikes Crusade with her Suplex attack! -1 Combat: Torque (Torque) used "Powerfist": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 14 damage. Galvatron slams a fist on the ornate table set out before him on his floating referee chair. "Yes! Death to you both!" Crusade is still in the process of trying to tug his blade free when Torque's arms wrap around him. He begins struggling, suddenly aware that his feet are no longer in contact with the ground. A moment later, his struggles cease abruptly. However, it is his head that is now in contact with the ground, and not his feet. For a very brief moment, he's a nameless, beaten slave again, fighting for the amusement of a bloodthirsty crowd. If it's carnage they want, he thinks grimly to himself, then carnage they shall get. He lashes out, twisting his arm around so that he can slash at what he hopes is Torque's neck. Combat: Crusade strikes Torque with his Armblades attack! -3 Combat: Drained 5 energon. Torque gets some of the impact herself, but nothing she can't brush off. Once he's down she scrambles to get back up, attempting to get in an elbow drop before he can stand again. But Crusade is up as well and moving back in, Torque blinking in surprise when a blade comes out of nowhere and slashes on of the cables at her neck. "Grk!" A hand immediately clasps at the wound to stem the flow. It's nothing that will kill her, but it damn well hurts and makes her feel a drop in her energon levels. "Ngh.. That's a bit dirty." She grouses at the mech through a faint hiss of pain, now eyeing her bloodied hand with a frown. "Heh.. But then I guess I said no holding back.." Looks like it's time to go all out. Flicking drops of energon off her hand she smirks in challenge at the mech and springs for him. "Guess I shouldn't either!" Torque bumrushes Crusade, running full tilt at him like a highspeed train that aims to slam a shoulder into him and simultaniously grab him and keep going until she smashes him up against the arena wall. Combat: Torque strikes Crusade with her Unstoppable Force attack! -1 Combat: Torque (Torque) used "Powerfist": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: Torque's attack has damaged your Strength! Crusade quickly retreats, taking several paces away from his opponent His optics are narrowed in concentration, and energon is dripping from the tips of his armblades. He hopes to catch a moment of respite to assess his situation, and search for any weaknesses he can exploit, but Torque slams into him before he can even try to calm himself. The impact shatters his headlights, leaving a trail of broken glass as he's pushed all the way to the wall of the arena. Having his back to a wall isn't so bad - it means there's one less direction he can be attacked from. He swings both fists at Torque, one armblade aimed for her neck, the other going for the spot on her torso where he'd previously hit. Combat: Crusade strikes Torque with his Armblades attack! Combat: Drained 14 energon. Combat: Crusade's risky attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock need weaponsmith service, need make special toy for Olympics, smash up armor good like always do to me Grimlock!" It also means he can't run, which suits Torque's needs just fine. Of course, while pinning him, this allows him a free stab at her, though Crusade seems to take two and once again slices her neck and stabs her midsection. The femme reels in pain, roaring and slapping free hand to gushing neck wound while the other keeps a firm hold on the collar of his chestplate. "Ngh.. You're a scrappy mech, I'll give you that." She vents shakily against the energon blood that now stains her front with glowing violet rivulets. "Remind me to buy you a drink after this, no matter the winner." Torque actually smiles a little at that, showing her good nature despite the situation they're in. Energon levels drop further, but she ignores it, not wanting to stop for a break just yet. No, she's going to use the opportunity she has to knock Crusade senseless, already pulling free hand back. Special internals begin to shift as she readies her ultimate punch, directing all her strength into the arm that groans from the strain before springing forward like a sprung trap and aiming squarely at the mech's face. Combat: Torque strikes Crusade with her Powerfist attack! Combat: Torque (Torque) used "Powerfist": A Level 5 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 14 damage. Combat: Torque's attack has damaged your Firepower! <'Autobot'> Torque says, "I can make yah somethin', Grim. A bit busy though, ergh! After this fight!" <'Autobot'> Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock come smash whoever her Torque fight, make go away so her Torque have plenty of spare time. Where her Torque at." <'Autobot'> Torque says, "Hey now, this is my match! I'm doing the smashing, thank you very much." <'Autobot'> Grimlock huffs in a very Blast Off fashion, "Fine, me Grimlock just come watch and make scary faces at whoever her Torque am fight." <'Autobot'> Torque says, "Heh, we're at the Swordfish." Grimlock has arrived. "Thanks," Crusade replies. He sounds a little ragged himself, getting smashed into the ground and into the wall has taken its toll on him. The shock of seeing Galvatron has lessened somewhat, and he manages to return a smile... until Torque introduces her fist to his face. The back of his head thuds into the wall, and the glass in his optics crack. Static fills his vision. Intending to end this fight before he can be damaged any further, Crusade lunges, swinging a fist to uppercut her with hopefully his fist as well as his armblade's sharp tip. Combat: Crusade strikes Torque with his Putting the Cut in Uppercut attack! Combat: Drained 14 energon. Combat: Crusade's risky attack leaves him temporarily incapacitated! Torque's sentiments exactly. She's getting tired, but isn't about to let up yet. The medic is built for this sort of thing so she's not about to just call it quits. Pulling fist back, her systems allocate strength back to normal, but Crusade moves in yet again with a punch of his own, knocking upwards into her jaw and scoring a nasty cut all the way up her face when it keeps going. "Argh!" Torque recoils instantly and backs away with hands to her face, cursing profusely until horrid sting begins to receed and allows her to remove her hand and show the clean slice going from chin to brow on the left of her face. Yeah, time to put some space between them before she cleans up these cuts. And the best way? To toss him, of course. Venting roughly, Torque steps back in quick while she has a chance and grabs him to hoist Crusade up in the air with titanic strength. And once he's in the air she gives a hard grunt before literally flinging him across the arena. Combat: Torque strikes Crusade with her Fling attack! -1 Combat: Torque (Torque) used "Powerfist": A Level 4 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 12 damage. Combat: Torque's attack has damaged your Agility! Crusade finds himself an unwilling student of Torque's Flying School. He soars across the arena and smashes into the opposite wall before crumpling to the ground in a battered, sparking heap. Thoroughly pounded he may be, but he isn't defeated! He hauls himself upright, using the wall for support, and takes several shaky steps forwards. If he can move, he can still fight. He charges at Torque, closing the distance between them, then hurls himself at her in an all-or-nothing leap, his right armblade aimed for her chest. Combat: Error - You don't have enough energon (11) for that attack. Combat: Crusade strikes Torque with his Armblades attack! -2 Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Drained 8 energon. Torque watches Crusade soar across the arena and vents in exhaustion, bowing slightly where she stands. Crusade is tough, she'll give him that. He even gets up, much to her surprise, and charges right back towards her. She attemps to block, arms up, but her fatigue gets the best of her and allows him to break past and run her through, brushing past the spark chamber and other vitals. Doesn't mean it doesn't hurt like hell, but Torque bites past it and rips herself off the blade before kicking him back to give her space. Once she has a moment to breath she whips out a can of medical sealant and sprays down her wounds, which burns horridly, but does the job of stopping her from bleeding out. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Protected. Combat: Torque quickly patches up some of her minor injuries. Galvatron swats a goblet of wine away from his chair and cannons a spectator in the stands. "SOMEONE DIE ALREADY!" Crusade staggers several paces back as Torque's foot smacks squarely against his dented chestplate. The shadow of horror creeps into the back of his mind, darkening the white-hot intensity of battle focus and pain. He'd run her through. He could have killed her. But there's no time to stop and scold himself - she's taken her attention off him. It's an opening. He limps forwards, struggling to gather enough strength to throw another punch, but his legs give out beneath him on the way there and he stumbles forwards. His swing ends up as more of a backhand with the flat edge of his armblade, rather than a stab with its point. Combat: Crusade strikes Torque with his Backhand (Punch) attack! Combat: You are running low on energon! Combat: Gained 1 energon. Torque sighs in relief once wounds are sealed, glad to not be bleeding out anymore. With that out of te way she looks back up to face Crusade, but watches as he comically stumbles and.. oh he did /not/ just slap her! Torque huffs at that. "Don't tell me you're gettin' tired. C'mon, you've gotta have more in you than that. If you need it I'll give you a second, but I'm not stopping until one of us is out for the count." With fists up she takes her stance and takes a moment for herself as well, though ends up leaving herself a bit open if he tries to attack again. Combat: Torque sets her defense level to Fearless. Combat: Torque takes extra time to steady herself. Pass The sound of thumping footsteps echoes through the area as Grimlock stomps over..the massive dinobot commander has an energonshake in one hand, half empty, though how exactly he's drinking it is anyones guess with that full face plate. He stomps over and looks down at whoever is judging, "Them still go at it?" he says in an exasperated tone, before sitting on the Judge's table, using it as a bench to watch the final bit of the match. Strangely..no one tells him to move. Dainty assistant-type in Kremzeek costume wearing Cyclonus cosplay bends to whisper into Galvatron's audial receptor, informing him that the spectator he fired upon has been pronounced dead at the scene. Galvatron gives a nod of approval. "At least someone around here has the decency to perish." Giant Robot T-Rex notices Galvatron is actually present when he hears the tyrant speak and then grunts, "Me Grimlock not want be bearer of bad news..but think him Shockwave might have been gun-napped by creepy tentacle face monster judge after battle. Him Shockwave kind of smashed to pieces and him judge wanted body.." he shrugs, "on other hand, me Grimlock not totally sure that bad news, even for him Galvatron.. Him Shockwave am really annoying." Crusade nods gratefully and retreats, taking a moment to collect his wits and gather what little strength he has remaining. He thanks the powers that be that his assigned opponent is an Autobot. If he'd been up against a Decepticon, he probably wouldn't have been shown mercy in this manner. Combat: Crusade takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 9 energon. The head of the T-Rex flips backwards and it's armor splits open as Grimlock transforms into robot form. Torque smiles when Crusade takes the option to recover. Good, that means he'll have a little more spirit in him during this. But he'll only get a moment to himself, enough to regain some strength, before Torque is on him again. "Now let's finish this!" She roars with a grin on her face, good natured but determined to win. If Crusade doesn't survive this then the last thing he'll see is Torque making an epic leap through the air after charging full speed, aiming to smash both feet into him in an awesome, flying kick! Combat: Torque strikes Crusade with her Flying Kick Of Epicness attack! Combat: Torque (Torque) used "Powerfist": A Level 5 MELEE attack. Combat: You took 13 damage. Combat: You are very aware that your life is in danger! Combat: Torque's attack has damaged your Agility! Combat: Crusade falls to the ground, unconscious. Crusade flinches as Torque's voice echoes through his ringing audio receptors and he raises his arms, trying to shield himself from her epic flying kick. He doesn't have nearly as much strength as he thought he did, though. Torque's feet break through his defense and smash into his chest, crushing his armor into the components beneath. His optics flicker and go dark as he falls to the ground - Torque would probably land right on top of his motionless form. Galvatron snaps a glare over at Grimlock, pointing his cannon arm at the Dinobot and making explosion sounds. Then the unthinkable happens! An Autobot gets KO'ed! The Dark Emperor stands up as one of the Autobots finally goes down, smiling at the scene beneath him and delightedly clapping at the result. "Now if only all of you would follow suit! Especially that dumb lizard over there!" There's a snort from the dumb lizard in question, "Me Grimlock know what they mean now when say them haters always gotta hate." He shakes his head, before turning back to the scene, "Her Torque do good job against weak little new guy!" he applauds approvingly. Torque does land on him, unfortunately, but she doesn't linger and soon rolls off to lay on her back beside him a moment, taking her time catching her breath as the crowd cheers at her victory. Heh, maybe she has a chance at the gold again this year. It's a nice thought, but one she doesn't dwell on, instead grunting and rising to her feet with Crusade hoisted up in her arms. "That was a damn good fight, Crusade. You were awesome." She praises the unconcious mech and smiles warmly before smiling up at the crowd and chuckling softly at Galvatron and Grimlock. "Sorry, Galv, maybe next time. And trust me, Grim, this mech's tougher than he looks. Was a great fight. Anyway, meet me later for that thing you wanted." And after a nod to the audience she steps out of the arena with mech in arms to get some repairs.